


Bad End Dororo

by Lanesy



Series: 2019 Pieces [2]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: A series of one shots, most of them are potential tragedies for the series.





	1. Waiting

Dororo, left at an abandoned temple near the battleground, hoped that Hyakkimaru will be given a revelation of some sorts, to find happiness with what he has, to spare the innocents in this land. But Hyakkimaru can not be swayed from claiming the rest of himself. Dororo waited at the steps for the return of a friend.

But it never came.

“The monster in human form that has stolen the land's crops and happiness has been defeated by the Daigo's son. Prosperity will soon return to this land!” The soldiers cheered into the streets.

But it never came. 

The living men were conscripted to conquer new lands as the women and children starved. Stray demons still haunted the land, demanding sacrifice, tribute, prey. There were too few hands to protect the villages and manage the crops and what little food people could scavenge went to the soldiers. People spent days on the streets, praying for it to end whether it be by death or a bountiful harvest, begging the gods for mercy in any form.

But it never came.


	2. Famine

Now that you finally have sight, you can see how desolate the land is. You understand what withered means, that brown often equals dead and Dororo's waist gets thinner every day due to lack of food. Dororo becomes weaker every day, you end up carrying your companion most of the time now walking between the villages. Each town has less food than the previous and you often have to steal from both the living and the dead since your coin ran out long ago. Dororo's bones become more visible, it's a sight so painful that you wish you never got your eyes back. You would gladly give up your being for Dororo's body. You would give up your sight for Dororo to have another meal. You would gladly offer arms and legs for a walking Dororo. You would joyously sacrifice your head for Dororo's smile.

And just perhaps you can.


	3. Touch

The twelfth and final demon is slain, its head hanging on your sword and blood caked all over your skin. The restoration of your self begins after the gods have deemed it to breathe its last breath. The process is quick and painful like all times previous. Your swords and remaining prosthetics are yanked from your shoulders as bone, muscle and skin form your arms and hands. The urge to touch anything and everything overwhelms you. You seek out Dororo and cup the child's face, its softer than you ever imagined. A new sensation graces your fingers, it reminds you of the hot springs, warm and wet.

“You killed the last of them right?” Dororo sniffles. “So why don't you have your eyes? You risked killing everyone and you don't get even get your whole body back.” You retract your hands because you don't know what to say. 

You scream your curses to the heavens.


	4. King

And with a vicious slash, the final demon is slain. Hyakkimaru immediately falls to the ground and curls up in pain, his arms and eyes forming simultaneously. He tries to cover himself but the agony prevents him from moving, all he is capable of doing in this moment is scream.

You fail to notice that the sky has turned black and the sun a ghostly blue until your brother has grown silent. The winds grow fiercer and colder as you walk towards Hyakkimaru. More demons appear with each step at your side. Every nerve in your being is telling you to hide, to run, to never look back. You press on regardless.

When you finally reach him, you realize he looks different. His skin is slightly paler, his hair more wild and his eyes fiercer than you've ever seen. His glare cuts sharper than his swords ever could. Trembling, you offer him a hand to get up and the demons hiss at you. Your brother stands on his own and draws his attention to the army of demons surrounding you. You hear voices in the distance, chanting something. A lump appears in your throat when you realize what they're saying.

_“All hail the new Demon Lord!”_

 

 


	5. Sight

It doesn't take long for the boy to find the final demon after defeating his brother and both the Asakura and Daigo armies. The ensuing fight is long and brutal, but Hyakkimaru proves himself to be the superior. After the large beast falls on the ground, Hyakkimaru notices that Dororo is not by his side. He stumbles around, his new eyes still hazy, looking for his companion. He sees red spots everywhere and he has to tell himself that those aren't demons. He's killed all the demons in this area, he keeps reminding himself.

His eyes slowly reveal more details as he hunts for Dororo. New colors dance in his mind, more shapes form in his retinas but nothing that looks like Dororo. He continues his search, fueled by Dororo's promise to stay with him no matter what. A faint coughing sound is made in the distance. Perhaps it's Dororo and if not, Hyakkimaru could ask if the person has seen his friend.

* * *

 Underneath a barren tree, Hyakkimaru finds a young child slowly releasing red. A small hand reaches out to the fully realized boy.

“Hyakki-.” A weak voice speaks.

“Dororo?” Hyakkimaru asks the child as it slowly dawns on him what is happening.

“Please don't leave me.” He grips the child's shoulders and cries.


	6. Unworthy

“I'll ask you one more time, do you still plan to kill the last demon and bring this land to ruins? Are you not satisfied with what you already have?” The priest asks, pointing his broken blade towards the red child. “Let me tell you, there isn't much worth seeing these days. These lands are coated with blood and corpses, very few things of beauty remain and I won't let you destroy them.” The priest lunges towards Hyakkimaru and is quickly defeated by the younger man.

…

Hyakkimaru approaches the final demon as Dororo begs him to stop. The child is parroting what the priest said earlier but Hyakkimaru doesn't listen. It's his body and he wants it. Nothing else needs to be said on the matter. As long as he has his body and Dororo, he will be happy.

He readies a fighting stance as the demon approaches. His head starts to hurt and Dororo is still crying but he retains focused on the battle. Every attack on the demon brings more pain to Hyakkimaru's neck and head, but he continues. Every moment it's harder to see the demon in the ocean of green that floods his vision, but he continues. He raises his blade blade for the final strike, but is unable to move.

“I deem thee unworthy of the life I've blessed you with.” A feminine voice speaks.

Dororo screams upon seeing Hyakkimaru's head suddenly getting removed by an unknown force.


	7. Trim

“What should we do with this?” A soldier asks his liege.

“Take the child to the Temple with us. I suspect that's where the Demon is heading. Perhaps we can barter with him for his companion's life.” Daigo Kagemitsu orders his men.

…...

Hyakkimaru arrives at the Temple riding on a flaming steed. Kagemitsu orders his men to shoot down the horse, but its flames reduces their arrows into cinders. The fire spreads until all the soldiers become ash. The horse lands on the ground and flies off after its master dismounts. Hyakkimaru begins to walk across the gray fields, only stopping when he notices Dororo.

“One more step and my sword will end up in the child's neck.” Kagemitsu threatens.

Hyakkimaru obeys.

“Very good.” Kagemitsu smiles. “Now I need you to-” Kagemitsu screams as he is engulfed by flames from the forgotten horse. He is dead before his body hits the ground.

Dororo cries out of relief and runs to Hyakkimaru, embracing him. “I was so worried that we were going to die.” Dororo says sobbing into Hyakkimaru's shoulder. “I'm glad that it's over. We need to leave.” Dororo pushes away from Hyakkimaru who notices red spots painted on Dororo's essence. A pair of red eyes and arms.

Hyakkimaru's eyes and arms.


End file.
